


Frame of Reference

by KamisamaButler



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adoption, Baby Phantom, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Follows main game but Yusuke can be romanced, M/M, Married Life, My tagging skill needs to level up, Phantom Daddies, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamisamaButler/pseuds/KamisamaButler
Summary: Akira and Yusuke are learning what it means to be a family through their "slightly" mischievous daughter.





	Frame of Reference

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of a name for their child, and everyone talks about how Akira is red and Yusuke blue. So, I wanted to make their child have a name that included purple in it somehow. Thus, I went with 紫 which can be read as Yukari, and literally means purple. Her name does not actually come from Yukari from P3, she spells her name ゆかり if I remember correctly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short fic ^_^

It was a warm spring evening in Tokyo. The cherry blossoms had already fallen signaling the arrival of summer. Akira was standing behind the counter of a relatively empty Leblanc. He had taken over Leblanc soon after graduating college, as Sojiro had wanted to retire, but wanted the store in hands he could trust. Someone who was family. So, Akira who at the time did not really know what he wanted to do, ended up taking over as manager.

Leblanc has not changed much over the past fourteen years since the conclusion of the Metaverse. In fact, most things look just like it did when Akira left, with the addition of a few of Yusuke's more personal paintings being added on display along side Sayuri. Yusuke said he wanted to make Leblanc the permanent location of the Sayuri, as it will always hold precious memories of his and Akira's blooming love in high school, college years and early married life, as they could not really afford much of an apartment on their own.

As there were not many customers to attend to, Akira quickly pulled out his phone to see if he had any new messages. Usually by now he would either have a cute photo of his and Yusuke's daughter, Yukari, or a distress message about something Yukari had done. Normally someone might feel relieved not to see any new messages, but to Akira this was more like a sign of foreboding, especially remembering some of Yukari's more elaborate adventures.

He and Yusuke had never really thought of adoption initially. However, as they got older and saw all of their friends marry and have children, they decided to at least look into it. Especially, since Yusuke was already often at home painting, and he was a short walk away at Leblanc. Any hesitance they initially had about adoption, however, completely left when they saw their soon to be daughter, Yukari. Even as an infant she looked rather similar to Yusuke, but her mischievous eyes, and sideways baby smirk looked eerily similar to that of a certain leader of the phantom thieves. The moment they looked into her eyes, they both knew that they would not be a complete family ever again until she was a part of it.

The last of the customers had left soon after he finished checking his phone, and almost as if on queue, it began to ring. He checked to see who was calling, and sure enough it was Yusuke. Doing one last check to make sure that there were no more customers, he closed up the store and answered his phone. Before Akira could get as much as simple greeting through, Yusuke was already talking.

“Hello, My Love. Do you remember how we spoke about remodeling the house the other day? It would seem that the universe has designated today to be that day”.

“What has Yukari done this time, Yusuke?”. After having been with Yusuke for years, Akira has gotten very used to Yusuke's rather round about way of addressing things.

“Oh, well, hm, yes, you see, Yukari had fallen asleep in her crib, so I thought that it would be a good time to start working on my current project again. I brought the baby monitor with me, and was only working on my piece for about 15 minutes when I heard the first crash”.  
“Oh my god! Yusuke! Is she hurt!?” Akira interrupted, worried that Yukari may have tried climbing the kitchen cabinets again.

“My Dear, do you honestly believe I would call you about remodeling if she was hurt? I will have you know that she is perfectly safe in my arms at this very moment”

“Ah....good point. Sorry. Please, continue”. Akira answered rather embarrassed.

“Now, where were we...ah, yes. How do you feel about little hands and feet prints for a new design for our walls, cabinets, and selected furniture...”

“Our what now? Did she get into your paint? Please tell me it was not toxic or anything”.

“Well, it would appear that our little Darling has figured out how to climb out of her crib, and open toddler proof locks. With quite the proficiency, I might add. Because, she would have to go through four of them to even reach the room with my paints. Her skill reminds me of you in our younger days”. Yusuke says the last part with a hint of happy nostalgia and pride.

“Babe, is this really a good time to be proud of our daughter's lock picking ability?”, Akira responds with his own hint of pride showing in his voice.

“...Probably not. Anyways, she found some of my cheaper acrylics that I keep on the lower shelves of my art cabinet and proceeded to climb the kitchen counter with some of her new found treasure. The loud noise was when she got on top of the refrigerator and started painting the ceiling. The loud sound came from when she knocked down trays you keep up there. Oh, I guess that would also mean our remodeling plan will have to include a new ceiling design, hm...”, Yusuke filled in the last bit of details as if it were nothing more than an after thought.

“Wait...the fridge!? The ceiling?!...Hold on. I just closed up shop and I will be home shortly. I will make sure to pick up some cleaning supplies on my way home”. Akira said hastily, not wanting to waste any more time lest something else happen before he gets home.

“Perfect. I was actually about to inquire that you do just that. It is times like these that I remember just how perfect we are for each other”, Yusuke says in a rather pleased manner.

_It is times like these that I start to remember why people call you eccentric...but this is also a part of what I love about you_ , Akira thought to himself. “I will see you soon, Babe”.

“Yes. I shall await your arrival”, Yusuke replies before hanging up his phone.

“Right then. Cleaning supplies”, Akira mumbles to himself before he heads out to the nearest conbini.

 

 

The trip from Leblanc to their house is usually a ten minute walk, but wanting to make sure everything was okay with his own eyes, Akira ended up running a good bit of the distance. However, it still took him about twenty minutes to arrive home, as he had needed to stop at the conbini. When he did finally arrive he was greeted by his husband who was covered in many bright acrylic paints, and his daughter sporting a similar design.

“I'm home”. Akira says as he begins to take note of the initial damage. Thankfully most of the paint stayed out of the foyer area.

“Welcome home, Dear”. Yusuke greeted warmly. It was hard for Akira to not chuckle a little when he realized that Yusuke had a mix of hot pink and bright red paint at the tips of his long ponytail.

“Daddy home!”, Yukari says excitedly from Yusuke's arms. Akira takes her from Yusuke's arms as she begins to reach out to him with a huge smile. “Hey, Sweetie”. Akira bends down to kiss her atop her head. “So, how about the tour of our new remodeling project?”, Akira begins to chuckle.

“Ah, yes, right this way”.

There was more paint readily seen the closer they got to the kitchen. At first it was just hand and foot prints, but once they actually arrived at the kitchen, Yukari decided to start expressing her more artistic side. Akira noted the intricate squiggle designs on the kitchen furniture, and some abstract art on the ceiling that could give Picasso a run for his money. Akira next made note of all the empty paint bottles around the kitchen.

“How did she even carry all of this paint to the kitchen without you knowing?”

“How did you carry all of the items out of the dungeon without people noticing how full your pockets were in the real world?”, Yusuke countered with. He had started to pick up more and more comebacks to Akira's questions as the years progressed, and today was no different.

“Touche”, Akira replied. “Well, it could have been worse I guess. At least the abstract look is not overly displeasing”.

“I think the little feet and hands are especially adorable. It illuminates the fact that this house belongs to a family”, Yusuke says proudly. “I may not have grown up with a good example of what a family is, but, from my time with the others and you, and the emotions my mother expressed through Sayuri, I would say this is it”.

Akira remains quiet for a moment. His case was never as drastic as Yusuke's, but his family did care quite a bit more about appearances than actual family relations. That became overly apparent when he was arrested. “You know...I also kind of like the prints as well. Maybe not the situation that they came about in, but they are nice”, Akira says with a soft chuckle. “How about we clean up what we can for the night, but leave the walls be in the kitchen?”.

“That...would be lovely”, Yusuke replies with a tender smile on his face. Yukari did not like all of the attention that her fathers were giving each other, so she decided to remind them that she was there.

“Time eat!”

“...Food does sound rather nice”, Yusuke's stomach begins to growl as if on queue.

“You two go wash up, I will heat up some food I picked up while I was at the conbini...I did not think there would really be time to prepare a meal at this point. We really should try and clean up some of this paint afterwards, however...I just hope we don't have to replace everything”.

Later that night, Yusuke walked out to the living room and found Akira passed out on the couch with Yukari fast asleep on top of him. He used his fingers to create a frame of reference, as to help create a mental image for later use.

“Yes, this definitely is the feeling of family”, he says with a soft exhale as he smiles.

 


End file.
